


Winter Storms and Daydreams

by Ribby



Series: Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He sighed, and wondered how far it was to Rivendell.
Series: Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205981





	Winter Storms and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Don't worry, we'll get to the actual hot drinks and fires in the next drabble. *grin* What, you were only expecting one?

It had been raining non-stop for a full week. Everything from a drizzle, leaving you uncomfortably damp, to full torrential flow. At this rate, Aragorn thought, he would never be warm and dry again.

Nor would anyone else--the hobbits all looked terribly bedraggled, and the wool they wore was starting to smell to high heaven.

Pulling his wet cloak around him, Aragorn began to daydream. Of a roaring fire, of dry clothes of rich wool and velvet, of hot spiced wine, and of someone to share it with.

Then he sighed, and wondered how far it was to Rivendell.


End file.
